Kim Possible: So the Sandlot
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Based off the 1993's movie The Sandlot. Ron Stoppable is the new kid in town and wants nothing more than a friend. But when the sport of Baseball is introduced to him, he makes eight new friends and learns that even the greatest hero's start out small. But when an old story comes back to haunt the gang it's up to them to save a priceless artifact that could ruin their life...
1. Moving In

Kim Possible: So the Sandlot

**A/N - Alright here I am with a new/old Kim Possible story. I did have this story up along time ago but it got deleated by accident so me and Greendogg have been trying to re-store this story for all of you. This is basically the tale of The Sandlot but Kim Possible style. So you will now what goes on if you have seen the show and movies. I give a WHOLE LOT of CREDIT to GREENDOGG for editing and revising this story. This story is for and deticated to Greendogg the whole story. Without you we could have never even made this re-storing a process. So thank you so much! I do not own Kim Possible or The Sandlot.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Moving In

It was the summer of 2002 when I moved to Middleton. And it was the summer that I would never forget and got my friends in the biggest pickle we had ever been in. First of all, my name is Ronald Dean Stoppable. I was new to the area. The first person I had met in the neighborhood was a girl my age named Kimberly Anne Possible. I had heard of her before from news reports and the neighbors. She was pretty famous where I was from, and when we first met I was surprised at how nice she was. Now of course rumors were spread that she only chased after bad people because no one was her friend and she wasn't nice. But that was another story…

After meeting Kim she became my friend instantly and welcomed me into the neighborhood.

As I was helping my dad unpack the moving van, I saw Kim walking back to her house and waved, she smiled and waved back at me. Soon a smile appeared on my face as well and I grabbed the pile of boxes and headed into the house. I made my way upstairs to my bedroom, dropped the boxes and groaned when I saw them fall over. After I picked them back up, I made my way towards the den only to trip once I entered. Standing up I noticed a strange machine, which I tripped over and gave it a puzzled look.

"Hey Dad!" I called.

He stuck his head into the doorway.

"Yes son?" He asked as he came next to me.

"What is this thing?" I asked pointing to the machine.

"Oh, that? it's a new invention I need to watch over." Dad explained with a smile.

"What's it for?" I asked once more as he chuckled.

"Oh Ronald, always full of questions." My father said with a smile, "It works with baseballs." He stated.

"Oh… really?" I trailed off; I wasn't a baseball player myself.

"Yes, it's programmed to pitch them." He explained.

My father picked it up and started to head for his bedroom. I followed with curiosity and thought about what it would be like to play baseball. But I lost my thoughts as soon as I entered my parents' room. Looking around, I only frowned at the furniture and unpacked boxes. All around the room was papers with numbers and more numbers. To me, it made things understandable since my dad was an actuary, but what caught my attention really stood out in the room. The shelf with all the baseball collectables.

Walking over to it, I smiled as I looked at everything on it. About a dozen pictures of baseball player's stood against the back walls in alphabetical order. A line of fine signed baseballs sat in the middle on a golden stand that made them seem like they were in an honored spot. I heard my father chuckle as I examined the shelf and he soon joined me with a smile. I soon broke the silence with a question.

"Dad could you teach me to play?" I asked as he frowned.

"Um… yeah but when I'm finished unpacking, alright?" He finished as he patted my back.

"Okay." I stated with a frown knowing the real reason.

"Why don't you go wake Rufus and go downtown? I'm sure you two are hungry." He added as I nodded. He handed me twenty dollars.

"Cool, I'll check it out." I said with a smile as I thought about food.

"I heard there was a Bueno Nacho!" My dad called as I was already down the hall.

"K thanks dad!" I yelled back as I made my way out.

So I went to the car where Rufus was sleeping and smiled when I saw him. Rufus was another member of the family, sure he wasn't human, but that didn't mean he still seemed like one. As soon as he heard the door open he got up and jumped onto my shoulder. I instantly started to head down the street with him and stopped when I noticed Kim with a group of kids. They were all gathered around a corner of the street on bikes. Next thing I knew, Kim and her group of friends were gone. Out of curiosity, I decided to follow them on foot.

Within minutes I came to an open field. There was a fence, a dug out was on the far side, and white lines were drawn on the mound of dirt. I soon noticed their position and realized they were playing baseball. Kim was standing in the very center of the field and tossed the ball and a small boy with brown spiked hair swung at it with a bat. I watched as the ball went over the junkyard fence. I was so impressed  
I decided to stay behind a bush and watch.

The next player to bat was another girl that was Kim's age. She wasn't tall or short, but more in the middle. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and it waved in the wind. She moved back a bit and swung the bat as hard as she could and instantly hit the baseball. At this time I decided to come out of my hiding place and move onto the field. I watched in amazement as the girl ran around the bases and made it home before anyone could reach her. As soon as she made it home a third player came out to bat. Now this boy looked about to be ten, and what was weird was that he looked like the same kid that already gone up to bat. Rubbing my eyes, I looked back at the dugout and noticed the same boy and looked back at the batter. Then sudden realization hit me, they were twins. The second twin had hit the ball so hard that it came towards me before I could even blink.

"Look out!" Someone had called as I looked up to see it coming towards me.

"Catch it!" Kim voice yelled as I held out my bare hand to try and catch it only to miss.

As it fell to the ground I stumbled backwards and collided with the dirt. Looking around I noticed that the ball had rolled over to the junkyard wall.  
However I was distracted as I instantly heard everyone began to laugh at me. Well except for Kim.  
The two look a likes were rolling around one the ground with laughter and the brown haired girl was next to them. Deciding to ignore the laughter, I stood back up and walked over to where the ball was sitting. But as soon as I walked by the fence I began to feel my heart beat and hear a loud noise that didn't sound human at all.

With one push of the fence from the other side I grabbed the ball faster than I had ever grabbed anything in my life. Running back up to the field I stopped and noticed that Kim and all her friends were standing on the other side waiting for me to return it. Someone had yelled at me to throw it back and I did. However when I did throw it, the ball barely went two inches away from me. Laughter instantly rose and I noticed a small frown on Kim's face. I bowed my head and my face turned red.

"My life is over!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the area and all the way home.

XXX

The next day, I was at home sitting on the front porch of my house with a box of nachos. The only thing was I wasn't eating them, Rufus was. I watched as he continued to eat and thought about what that happened yesterday afternoon. There was nothing sadder than a new kid in town with no friends. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when my Mom sat next to me and pulled me closer towards her.

"How do you like Middleton?" She asked as I hung my head.

"Okay I guess…" I trailed of as she frowned. She must have sensed something wrong.

"Ronnie what's wrong?" Mom asked as I flinched, I never really did like that name.

"Let's see... I'm new and have no friends within a thousand mile radius!" I exclaimed.

"Well, did you try to make any friends?" My mom asked.

I simply nodded.

"How did it go?" She asked once again.

"Horrible, they all laughed." I stated.

"Well I'm sure they didn't mean it, you're new after all." My mom stated.

At that point, I smiled.

The sun was high in the sky and all the kids in Middleton seemed to be out having fun. Me and my Mom were still sitting on the porch discussing ways I could make some new friends. However, the house phone started to ring and she left to answer it. So I was left alone with Rufus once more on the porch and I looked down at him only to see that he had finished all the nachos. I looked up and smiled when I saw Kim standing in front of me. She had decided to break the silence.

"Hey what's up?" Kim asked as she smiled.

"Nothing, you?" I asked, smiling back as well.

"Well, I was on my way to The Sandlot and thought I'd ask if you wanted to come." Kim explained.

"I would, but I don't have a glove." I explained quickly, "Sorry." I added.

Kim smiled briefly, "That's ok. Here, you can have my old one." Kim said as she handed me her's.

I couldn't help but grin.

"Great, I'll just tell my Mom." I stated.

She nodded.

"Alright!" She exclaimed

"Mom, I'm going out!" I yelled through the screen door.

Before I knew it, me and Kim were heading towards The Sandlot….

The sandlot was the same as I remembered from yesterday. Each position everyone was in the day before was the same. I soon learned that each day they just picked up where they left off. They never chose sides, they never kept score. It was just like one big baseball game that seemed to never end. Each member of the team was sitting in the dugout waiting for Kim to arrive. Once she did, they instantly greeted her, it was almost as if she was the leader of the group. Then, silence fell as soon as Kim walked over to me.

"Guys, this is Ron Stoppable." Kim explained, "He's new in town so I figured we could give him a chance." Kim announced.

Everyone else just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are they always like this?" I asked. Kim nodded.

"Ron, this is Monique, we call her Mo'." Kim explained. The black haired girl looked at me without a word. "This is Wade." Kim explained once more as he spat onto the ground. "Next are my brothers, Jim and Tim." Kim explained as she pointed to the two look a likes. I flinched as Kim continued. "This is Bonnie, who we sometimes call Bon-Bon just to annoy her." The brown haired girl looked at me angrily. I instantly recognized her from yesterday. "Next is Marcella." Said Kim, pointing to another girl in the group who was biting the end of a toothpick. "Last but not least, is Felix!" Kim finished with a big smile as Felix spat on the ground.

"Good, we're done. Can we just start playing now?" Bonnie asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, Bonnie and what did I say about being mean?" Kim asked as Bonnie grumbled and walked away.

"Sorry, about her she's like that around everyone." Kim explained a few minutes later.

"No problem." I said.

"Okay let's play, Ron can you take left center?" Kim asked .

I nodded.

So I ran to where she had pointed.

"Is this good?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"I said left center." Kim said as she pointed next to me.

So I ran into the middle of the lot and watched as Kim walked up to the batting area. The positions were… Wade was the catcher, Kim was the hitter, Felix was the pitcher, Jim and Tim were first and second base, Bonnie was third base, Marcella was right center field, and I was center left field. Kim was at home-plate and called to Tim, who was supposed to throw the ball . After she had hit the ball, Tim had caught it and threw it to Felix. I was nervous since I didn't know how to catch at all. Then something happened that made my skin turn pale. I was called next.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as I looked at her, "Throw it to Bonnie!"

I got the message and nodded.

Soon, she tossed the ball into the air and struck it with the bat As it came towards me, I put my glove high in the air only to fall backwards as I missed it. The next thing I knew, everyone started laughing again. I scolded myself for not catching the ball. I walked over to where it was and stopped when I heard a low growl. I looked up and noticed something walking behind the fence and swallowed. My hair stood on end. I quickly grabbed the ball and went back. By now everyone was shouting for me throwing the ball in. Once more I frowned and made a final decision. I ran the ball up to Felix only to have everyone give me weird looks.

"You have got be kidding me!" Wade exclaimed as everyone stared at me.

"Here you go, s-sorry." I stuttered as I handed Felix the ball and ran back to my spot.

However, before I had time to look up, Kim had already beat me to it.

"You could have thrown it." Kim explained.

I shook my head.

"No I can't, I don't know how." I replied with sadness.

"Have you ever thrown a newspaper?" Kim asked.

I shook my head once more.

"Well just imagine throwing it. You pull your arm back and go like this." Kim explained as she moved her arm forward.

"Okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." I said.

She patted me on the back.

Kim walked back to home plate and everyone kept complaining on how I wasn't cut out for this. But as soon as Kim grabbed a hold of the bat she turned towards me and smiled.

"Stoppable, throw it to Tim!" Kim exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Not this again, Kim!" Bonnie yelled.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"A square Kim, the kid's a square!" Jim yelled as Kim hit the ball.

I shut my eyes and held up my glove. Before I knew it I was begging to catch the ball. All I wanted was to fit in and I knew that if I caught it, I would make friends instantly. With my eyes shut tight I waited for the ball to come. Soon, I felt something land in my glove and I gripped it. I had caught the ball! I opened my eyes and saw the amazement before me. Everyone else seemed to be impressed because they were all staring at me in awe. Some of them nodded in approval while other's cheered.

"Alright!" Jim and Tim cheered as I tossed the ball back to Tim.

"Let's play some ball!" Bonnie exclaimed as Felix brought the ball back to Kim.

"I knew it the whole time…." Felix stated with a smile as wide as the state of Nevada.

XXX

Later that night we had finished the game. Kim was so proud and happy that she decided to set up another game for tomorrow. I was now an official member of the team and I couldn't wait to get home and tell my Mom the good news. After a long day I was starving and asked the team if they wanted to go to Bueno Nacho, which we did. Once we arrived I met the manager Ned who seemed to know Kim and her friends.

We decided to order and sat in a booth in the middle of the restaurant. The booth we sat in seemed to be special. It was apparently the booth where the team sat in every time they were here. From what Kim told me, when they weren't there, no one would sit it in this spot, it seemed to be reserved. However at this time of well… night we were missing a person from the team and that was Wade.

Wade had to go home because he had to help his mom fix her computer since it broke down. Wade was a ten year old genius who had already graduated college, and ran Kim Possible dot- com.

"So how do you like Middleton?" Kim asked me as she took a bit into her salad.

"I love it, more than I did earlier!" I exclaimed as Kim smiled.

"Because you have friends now?" Kim asked.

I Swallowed some chips and nodded.

"Yep!" I said as I mashed some nachos and a taco together and took a bite.

"What are you eating?" Monique asked me as I swallowed.

"Nacho meets taco, I call it the Nacho!" I answered while taking another bite.

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen!" Monique exclaimed with a laugh.

"You're apparently forgetting Kim's marshmallow hotdog!" Felix pointed out as everyone started to laugh.

"Felix why I oughta…" Kim started but stopped when her Kimmunicator beeped.

"Saved by the Wade!" Felix sighed.

We all laughed.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.

As I laughed and all eyes were on me.

"What?" Kim asked.

I stopped and looked at her.

"Oh nothing." I said.

Kim just looked at me and smiled.

"Bad news, Drakken and Shego are at it again!" Wade exclaimed.

"What are they doing now?" Jim asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"They broke into a top secret lab and stole an attitudinator!" Wade answered.

"Again? Okay, are you able to come?" Kim asked.

Wade shook his head.

"Sorry, my Mom's computer is still having trouble. You need me to find you a replacement?" Wade asked.

Kim shook her head and looked at me.

"Nope, I actually have someone in mind…." Kim said with a smile.

I just stared at her, swallowing my food, feeling nervous.

Yep, it was gonna be a long night…

* * *

**A/N - There you have it the first chapter. We hope you liked it and please don't forget to leave a review!:) Once more a lot of credit goes to Greendogg for helping me you rock Greendogg!:) Thanks for Reading - DisneyChannelLover and Greendogg**


	2. First Mission, Heat Wave

Kim Possible: So the Sandlot

**A/N - Here we are chapter two of Kim Possible: So the Sandlot. I would like to thank Greendogg for helping me once more like you did with every chapter last time. Now that were done writting we can just post since we have all the other chapter's. So keep an eye out for them in the future. Thank you once more Greendogg for helping me! This means a lot to me! I do not own anything from The Sandlot to Kim Possible. **

* * *

Chapter 2 – First Mission/Heat Wave

The mission was a lot different than I had expected. Sure, the whole thing sounded cool at first but now it was just the opposite. The villains, Drakken and Shego, had us hanging above an open water tank that was filled with sharks. Kim had given me a look that said not to worry, but I panicked since we were hanging right above the sharks! Drakken and Shego came back into the room a minute later and walked over to the controls that worked our chains.

"So Kim Possible you think you can stop me?" Drakken asked Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, I have before!" Kim exclaimed. I chuckled nervously.

"That's doesn't mean anything!" Drakken yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Was this guy serious?

"Yeah it does, it means she kicks butt!" I exclaimed.

It was then that Drakken noticed me.

"Why is it that every sidekick Possible gets gives me lip?" Drakken asked.

Kim scoffed, ok now what?

"Besides, no one asked you, buffoon! Time to say good bye!" Drakken exclaimed as he pressed a button.

Instantly we dropped into the water and the chains were off of our wrists. The sharks started to circle me and Kim, at the same time we were trying to think of a way out. I looked over at Kim hoping to get an idea, only to see her grab a ring from her pocket and hit a button. As soon as she hit the button two propellers came out of the side and she popped it into her mouth. Kim grabbed a hold of me and swam us up to the surface where we were able to get some air. The sharks didn't seem to let us go that easily since the two of them were swimming towards us. Kim pointed to one direction and swam the opposite way; I soon realized I was supposed to go the way she pointed. The shark however came closer as I moved towards the end of the lagoon we were in. Suddenly I reached a dead end, I was trapped!

The only thing I could do was scream, but at the moment, neither Kim or Rufus could hear me. Soon I felt an instant pain as the shark grabbed a hold of me. Its jaws wrapped around my left leg and started to drag me under the water. At the moment I knew it was only a matter of time before I could no longer hold my breath. I turned to kick the shark with my right leg. Soon, the shark had let go and I began to swim towards the surface. However, the second shark bolted towards me

Next thing I knew I grabbed its dorsal fin. As jumped it out of the water, I screamed for help. Once on the surface, I heard Kim's voice.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as she stood at the edge of the bank. "Stop playing around, those sharks are dangerous!" She added with a worried look.

"It's not me, it's the shark!" I yelled, then dove back underwater and came back up.

Moments later, I was pulled out of the cold salt water and landed on the ground. Kim put away her grappling hook now that we were out of danger. A few minutes later, me and Kim started walking down a long hallway, but the moment I put pressure on my left leg, I felt instant pain. Looking down I noticed that the bottom of my pants were ripped and that there was blood running down my ankle. I decided to ignore it and move on. By the time we got to the main room where Drakken and Shego were, Drakken was telling Shego his plan for world domination.

Kim and I tried to keep quiet and sneaked forward. After getting a hold of the item they stole, we made our exit.

"So why is this guy so bad?" I asked.

Kim shrugged.

"I don't know, you wanna find out?" Shego asked as she came from behind me and lit her hands.

That can't be good.

"Look at this!" Drakken exclaimed, "Why do I even bother with the sharks?" He asked.

Shego jumped up and landed in front of Kim.

I ran in an attempt to stay out of the way. While Kim was busy with Shego I ran towards the machine and grabbed a hold of the remote. Drakken, however had other ideas and decided he wasn't going to give up and tried to grab the controls. As I tried to hold on, I accidently pressed a large red button and started the laser up. The laser moved back and forth and blasted everything within five feet.

Suddenly, it hit a container used for storing fuel, causing a loud explosion, followed by the room shaking.

"Chain reaction!" Shego yelled.

Drakken had let go of the remote and jumped into the hover craft. I ran towards Kim who had been backed into a corner. I knocked Shego out of the way and helped Kim to her feet. We both started to run towards the exit. By the time we got out the whole lair blew up, debre was scattered everywhere. Once the dust cleared, we saw Drakken and Shego had apparently got out as well. Looking up we quickly spotted the hovercraft.

"Kim Possible you think you're all that, but you're not!" Drakken exclaimed as he flew away.

XXX

The next day, late in the afternoon when sun was at its highest point in the sky, Kim had decided to call us all for another baseball game. She was the first one at the sandlot when everyone else arrived. We were all on our bikes. Kim turned around when she saw us come around the corner. By the look on her face I could tell she was tired and sweating. There was no way we were going to play ball in this heat. Kim pulled her long red hair behind her ears and snickered.

"About time you got here." She said.

Everyone groaned.

"Kim it's too hot!" Bonnie whined.

All of us agreed with her.

"I thought we were going to play ball every day for the summer, no matter what!" Kim replied.

I frowned, wiping some sweat off my forehead.

"I sort of agree with Bon-Bon, it's too hot, Kim." I stated. I was startled when Bonnie growled at me.

"Don't call me that!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Everyone else laughed.

"What?" Kim asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Fine, if you all don't want to play ball then what are we going to do?" Kim asked.

Jim and Tim smiled.

"Wanna go swimming?" Jim and Tim asked

Everyone else nodded and agreed.

XXX

If it were up to Kim, she would've played baseball, morning, noon, night, rain or shine, whatever. But thanks to the heat we decided to go to the pool.

In the heart of Middleton was the community pool. Everyone from Upperton to Lowerton always came on the hottest days of the summer because of the cool water.

But most of the boys only went because Camille Leon was the lifeguard. Everyday Camille would sit in her post and lotion her legs and arms to keep from getting sunburned. Plus, swimming in the pool was a great way to cool off. One day, it became too much for Jim Roosevelt Possible…

By the time we all got to the pool, we were sweating and panting like a pack of street dogs. After changing into our swimsuits, we made a run for it and jumped into the cool water and began splashing around. The girls of our group talked about some new line of clothes at Club Banana, and me and the guys began to talk about who the most popular girl in town. I was already thinking of Kim. However I snapped out of it, when Wade spoke up.

"There she is guys." Wade stated as all the guys looked at Camille.

"I can't take it anymore!" Jim yelled.

We all looked at him like he was nuts. That's when he did the craziest thing we had ever seen. Jim had made it to the pool ladder and began to walk around the other side.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"What's he doing?" Wade asked.

"Maybe he finally snapped." Tim replied

"I don't know but that's the deep end and Jim can't swim!" Kim said.

Before we knew it Jim was standing on the diving board.

As soon as Jim jumped in, we all freaked out and started climb out of the pool.

By the time we got out, Camille had jumped from her post and dove into the water after she saw what was happening.

By the time we all got to the deep end Camille and Jim were near the bottom. Soon, Camille had come up to the surface, holding Jim who looked unconscious. A crowd gathered behind us and two other life guards held us back. Camille had started to do CPR and we were all waiting to see what happened.

"Come'on Jim!" Kim exclaimed.

"Wake up," I said.

"Come'on, Jim come'on, pull through, brother." Tim shouted.

"He looks pretty blue." Said Bonnie.

"Oh man, he looks terrible." Said Wade.

Half-way through it, Jim had opened his eyes and smiled and also winked. We were all confused and had no idea what was going on. Before we knew it Jim had pulled Camille into a long kiss.

Wade covered his eyes and the rest of us stood there in shock.

Tim began to pull him away from the lifeguard.

"You little sicko!" Camille exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of him.

"Oh man, he's in trouble." said Felix.

She dragged Jim out while we were all following them. Kim tried to apologize and Jim kept trying to get out of Camille's grip. By the time we reached the gate she had thrown Jim out and told all of us to leave. We were banned from the pool that day, for the rest of our lives, but the guys had to give it to Jim. He walked a little taller that day. We had to give it Jim because he had kissed a girl, a grown up girl, and he had kissed her long and good.

"Did you plan that?" Tim asked as Jim smiled.

"Please, I have been planning that for weeks!" Jim exclaimed.

Tim gasped and ran ahead.

"You guys he planned that!" he yelled as we all began to walk away.

Jim stopped for a few minutes and looked through the fence at Camille. He had felt ashamed, what he had done was sneaky, rotten and low. He then smiled as soon as she pulled down her glasses and waved at him. As he waved back, we all began to head back home where we would hang out for the rest of the day. This was going to be one interesting story for my parents as well as Kim's….

* * *

**A/N - Well there we go the second chapter done! I used Camille Leon because, well it's Kim Possible style and I thought it would make a good scene for it. Anyway we hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to review!:) Thanks for Reading! - DisneyChannelLover and Greendogg.**


	3. Little League, Carnival Games

Kim Possible: So the Sandlot

**A/N - Well here we are with the third chapter. I would like to thank Greendogg once more for editing and writting this final draft. Thank you Greendogg like I said earlier this story is dedicated to you. I give a LOT of CREDIT! Anyway this chapter's is always one of my favorite scene's from the Sandlot movies of course. We hope you guys like it, I do not own anything from The Sandlot to Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Little League/Carnival Games**

The next day was totally different for all of us. I woke up early that morning, wrapped up my leg from the shark attack, and got dressed, ready for the day ahead of me. My mother was in the kitchen making breakfast and my father was sitting at the dining room table doing something for work. The smell of bacon and eggs was hard to miss. After we finished eating, I was about head upstairs and finish setting up my room, when there was a loud knock at the front door. I opened it and noticed Kim was standing there with a smile on her face. She looked really pretty, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She was wearing a green tank top on and a pair of blue jeans. Her white tennis shoes were covered in sand from playing in the field. A baseball glove was in one hand and baseball bat was in the other. Looking past her, I noticed that everyone else was standing on the sidewalk with their bikes. All of them smiled and waved at me.

"What's up?" I asked.

Kim grinned for a minute before she spoke.

"We're going to play a double header today since we flaked out yesterday, because of the heat wave."

I smiled back at her.

"Cool! Just let me get my stuff and I'll be there." I replied.

She nodded and began to walk back towards the others.

Heading back into the house, I grabbed my baseball glove and hat from my bedroom. Rufus jumped into my pants pocket as I made my way out the door, grabbing the baseball I had bought yesterday from the drug store. I walked up to my scooter and hopped on. Once I started it, we all began to ride towards the sandlot. However because my scooter was so slow it took us a little longer than usual. The whole time, Bonnie kept complaining that I was too slow; Wade just made fun of it. Jim and Tim suggested making some adjustments by adding rockets, but Kim put a stop to it by reminding them about the time their Dad grounded them for trying to 'fix' her bike. When we arrived at the sandlot, there was something odd about the place. It didn't seem right. Everyone stopped and frowned when they saw just what was on the field. They all complained about it almost instantly. From the conversation, I could tell that the people who were currently on the sandlot didn't get along with Kim and the others. Playing on the field was a little league team called the Middleton Mad Dogs. They were also the baseball team for Middleton High, the school I would be attending in the fall. Nobody was happy to see them. Next thing we knew, the Mad Dogs were coming towards us. This was not going to end well.

The other team also had nine players as well. The leader of the group was Brick Flagg and from what I heard, he was the most popular jock in high school. His teammates were sort of like his followers and they all gave us mean and nasty looks. I stared at them, feeling confused and nervous. The guy behind Brick was who I assumed to be his right hand man and he didn't look happy to see us either.

His name was Josh Mankey and he seemed to have a liking towards Kim, which bugged me for some reason. I recognized the other players on their team having seen them around town. Their names were Vinny, Junior and Big Mike. Next to them were Crystal, Liz, Tara and Zita. Brick and Josh came forward and we did the same, meeting in the center of the lot. Everyone was quiet for a minute because we didn't know what to make of the situation. Brick however, chose to break the silence at the wrong moment.

"Why don't you and your little cheer squad get off of our field, Possible?" Brick asked.

Kim crossed her arms.

"I hope you mean 'our' field because the sandlot belongs to my team, not yours." Kim answered.

The rest of us all agreed with her.

"Oh please, none of these losers would know what the word baseball meant if it hit them in the face." Brick spat.

His team laughed, which wasn't making it any better.

"At least I'm not a senior who doesn't know how to use a calculator." Kim shouted back.

Now we all started laughing.

"Loser." Brick growled.

"Dog breath." Kim spat.

We all continued to laugh.

"Cheerleader." Brick shot back again.

Kim put her hands on her hips and looked at Brick.

"I may be a Cheerleader but at least I don't scream like a five year old who needs his mommy." Kim said as we all laughed once more.

"Carrot top!" Brick exclaimed with a smirk as his team continued to laugh.

"Mama's boy!" Kim shot back; all of us laughed the whole time.

"You dress like a dork who shops at Smarty-mart!" Brick shouted.

His team all nodded and laughed.

"Oh yeah? well, you're so ugly when you were born the doctors took one look at you and slapped your mother." Kim yelled as we hollered with laughter.

"You're so ugly the bad guys run away when they see you coming." Brick shouted.

Josh and the others were rolling on the grass, still laughing.

Wade had enough and walked up to Kim.

"Oh really? Well, you play ball like a girl!" Wade blurted out.

Everyone stopped and gasped.

Brick bit his bottom lip for a moment.

"All right, that does it! ...tomorrow, meet us at our field at noon. Be there or be square." said Brick and with that, he and his team got on their bikes and left.

Everyone cheered and ran to Kim as we watched them leave.

We were so proud of her that day. After the double headers we played, we decided to go and celebrate at the carnival that was in town for the weekend. Kim was still upset from earlier, so we all agreed to go on her favorite rides to cheer her up. Brick and the others were nowhere in sight. I'm pretty sure if they were, Kim would have scared them off. The sun had set and soon, it got dark.  
There was a lot to see and do, but that only added on to the fun. We were having a great time laughing and talking and forgot about the Mad Dogs for a while. We decided try out the rollercoaster, which seemed to be one of the more popular rides at the carnival. The noise and bright lights were pretty exciting. Monique hung on to Felix when we got to the top, which didn't seem to bother him. Bonnie grabbed a hold of Wade who was startled and nearly jumped out of his seat. Kim held on to me once in a while, but then let go when she felt like someone was watching her. Jim and Tim snickered, joking about how ridiculous everyone looked. We were halfway through the ride when Bonnie screamed as the rollercoaster pulled forward and went into a loop. No sooner did we get off, Kim got up and started to leave. Out of curiosity and concern, I ran after her and everyone followed, only to find her standing at the front gate with her back turned. I started to walk up her when something caught my eye. It was dark red mark on her left ankle. She pulled her sock up before I could get a closer look and turned around to face us when she heard our voices.

After making sure that Kim was okay, we all went to the food court and got something to eat from none other than Bueno Nacho. With a grande size meal, we all sat down and began to eat our food and Kim seemed to relax. I introduced her and everyone else to Rufus. Bonnie thought he looked like a bald rat but everyone else talked about how cool he looked. As the night went on, Kim, Monique and Bonnie were having a conversation about some school dance, but whenever Kim talked about the boy she liked she lowered her voice so only Monique and Bonnie could hear. Me, Felix, Wade, Jim, and Tim were all trying to figure out how we were going to beat the Middleton Mad Dogs and show them just how good our team was. The conversation ended when we realized it was eleven o' clock. As the carnival rides and lights shut down, we all started to head home for the night. I could tell everyone else was nervous about tomorrow's game but we were all happy for Kim for standing up to Brick. She gave us all a pep talk, telling us to do our best and not to give in when we got on the field. Shortly after that, we said good night to one another and went our separate ways. As I walked back to my house, I thought about what happened and smiled. To me, this had been one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**A/N - Well there we go the third chapter. Once more thank you Greendogg for everything you've helped me with on this story. We are making this re-post a sucessful process! Thank you for reading we hoped you liked it and please don't forget to review!  
****- DisneyChannelLover and Greendogg**


	4. Battle of the Baseball Teams

Kim Possible: So the Sandlot - A Kim Possible Fanfic...

**A/N - Well here we are two chapter's in one day! Like earlier I give Greendogg a LOT of CREDIT for helping a lot with this story and writting the final drafts. Thank you Greendogg. We do not own anything from The Sandlot to Kim Possible.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Battle of the Baseball Teams

Morning came pretty fast and it was definitely a day that we didn't want to face. We cringed because it was the start of what going to be a long summer afternoon. Today, we were going to play against the Middleton Mad Dogs and the prize was none other than the sandlot itself.

We all met up around ten-thirty and headed to Upperton.

From what I heard, Upperton was the northern part of the city. It was also very upscale. Many of the houses were large mansions. Some of the houses had a limo or some other car parked in the driveway. I had never seen grass this green in my life. There were lots of flowers too; it looked a lot like my Grandma's garden. We passed by the Upperton Country Club on the way. Bonnie pointed it out to me, telling me about how her father worked there. Because Mr. Rockwaller was an employee, Bonnie and her sisters, Connie and Lonnie had full access to the club and its perks, including invitations to some of the formal dinners and parties that were held there.

We arrived at Upperton Park at eleven 'o clock. After parking our bikes, we inspected the field. The grass looked and felt unusual since we were all used to dirt and dust on the sandlot.

Jim scratched his head and looked around.

"This is weird." He said.

Tim agreed.

"Yeah, where is everybody?"

Just then, we heard footsteps coming from behind us.

"Looking for us?" Brick asked.

We all froze and turned around.

"What took you so long?" Wade asked.

"Us? Dude, we've been here since nine." Brick answered.

"Doing what? Mowing the lawn?" I asked.

Wade and everyone else laughed.

Brick ignored the comment, for now at least.

"Nope, we've been practicing is all." said Brick.

"You guys ready?" Josh asked.

Bonnie smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, we're ready." She answered.

One of Brick's teammates, Tara walked over. She had semi-long blond hair and blue eyes. She and the rest of her team were wearing purple t-shirts with the letter M in red on the front. They also had on purple baseball caps and yellow pants. From what I've been told, these were Middleton High's colors for their baseball team.

"Hope you guys find a new place to play 'cause after today, the sandlot will be ours." said Tara.

"We haven't lost yet," Felix pointed out.

"Uh-huh," Tara replied sarcastically.

"Hey! Are we gonna play ball or what?" Tim asked.

Tara and Felix looked at each other, and then back at everyone else.

"Let's get this over with." said Felix.

"What he said." Tara agreed.

We started playing a little after eleven and after about half an hour it started to get interesting.

The next person to bat for Middleton Mad Dogs was Junior. He had blond hair like me, Brick and Tara but it was longer. He always wore his cap backwards for what reason I don't know.

"Don't blink." Jim said to him.

Next thing they knew Bonnie threw a curve ball so fast that when Jim caught it he fell over.

Junior's jaw dropped, he didn't even hit the ball!

"Oh, sorry. Do you need me to call that for you? Strike!" Jim said.

"Shut up, short stuff." Junior replied.

He looked over at Bonnie.

"That's illegal; you can't throw a pitch like that." He told her.

"It's legal, get used to disappointment, Dude." Said Jim.

"Come 'on, Junior, you can hit it!" Crystal shouted from the far end of the field.

Jim tossed the ball back to Bonnie.

After getting three strikes in a row, Junior was out.

"Ok, next!" Jim called.

"Yes!" said Kim.

Junior angrily looked at Bonnie as we walked off the field his dark brown eyes staring back at her green ones.

Big Mike, the tallest one on Brick's team looked at Bonnie and stuck out his tongue.

She laughed.

"Sit down." She said.

Kim stood not too far from me in the outfield. She glanced at me and smiled.

I smiled back but quickly snapped out of it, realizing I had to focus on the game.

Halfway through the game, everyone on our team was getting pretty worried since we had fallen behind the Mad Dogs. Brick's team was good. Really good. Crystal had short brown hair and green eyes and a brown complexion. Zita had a similar skin tone, long black hair and brown eyes. She and Crystal were the best pitchers, Liz had red hair like Kim but it was cut much shorter, she also had hazel eyes. Big Mike had short scruffy looking mousy brown hair and blue eyes. He and Liz threw the ball so fast it was nearly impossible to hit. Vinny, another one of Brick's teammates was closer to Monique's color. He had hazel eyes; his jet black hair was in dreadlocks and held in place with headband. He, Junior and Tara were the fastest runners and made to home plate almost every time. Josh was good at catching and didn't seem to miss a thing. Then there was Brick, who seemed to be as good as Kim; but after a while I could tell he was getting worn out.

Many of us had lost our confidence after a certain point. However, Kim's peppy attitude made us feel like we had a chance to win, so when it was our turn to bat we refused to give up hope. Monique was the first one up to bat for our team and she had hit the ball almost over the fence and was able to run home. Felix bunted when he went up and made it to at least second base. Tim was struck out three times and now sat in the back of the line, as well as Jim. Bonnie had made a home run by hitting it past the same fence as Monique only this time she hit a parked car which happened to belong to Liz's Dad, which made us all laugh our heads off. Wade had made it to third base but mostly because Zita and Vinny were distracted by trying to catch the ball.

Kim was now up to bat and she seemed pretty confident about what she hoped was going to be a home run hit. Only during this time did I finally realize that Brick was more than likely the biggest jerk on the planet and it made me do the bravest thing I had ever done for anyone...including myself.

Kim hit the ball much further than the first time, and by far I mean almost over the fence. It bounced off the top and landed in the grass. Monique, Bonnie and the rest our team instantly began to cheer Kim on as she ran as fast as she could. She had made it passed second base and started to head for third.

"What are you guys doing? Come on you idiot! Throw it in!" Brick yelled to Junior.

We were so focused on cheering for Kim that we ignored him.

"Throw it!" Brick continued.

Kim had made it past third and was heading straight for home when Brick had managed to get the ball. When he realized his team was about to lose, Brick did something that was wrong, on so many levels. He stood in the middle of the path and Kim was halfway to home when Brick slammed his gloved hand right into her side causing her to fall and cry out. Everyone, including Brick's teammates froze; all of us had our mouths hanging open.

I stared at Kim who was on the grass, coughing and holding her rib cage.

"You're out." said Brick.

"Are you crazy?! What'd you do that for you jerk?!" Wade exclaimed.

"Hey, if she wants to play rough that's what she gets." Brick replied.

Before anyone could react, I had gone up to Brick and about two seconds later we were on the ground. It could've been worst if Wade and Bonnie hadn't pulled me back. I felt somewhat better when she and Monique had helped Kim up.

Brick coughed as Junior and Zita pulled him up.

He glanced at me with an angry look on my face.

"The sandlot is ours, forever!" said Kim.

"Don't mess with my teammates." She added.

"And never, ever do that to a girl you creep!" I shouted.

Kim and Wade asked me if I was all right, I was for now and that was all that mattered.

The teams began to split up and head back to our own fields, but we didn't get very far before Brick shouted at us. He hung on to Vinny and Big Mike as he limped off the field.

"You're a loser Stoppable, and you always will be!" was what we heard.

I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything.

One the way home, I grabbed a hold of Kim's hand as we walked back to the sandlot, and what made me smile was that Kim didn't seem to care one bit.

"That was some hit you made." I said.

"Thanks." Kim replied.

"It was so cool! It almost went all the way over." I added.

"Can't be done, Ron. No player has ever hit a ball over that fence." Kim explained.

"Ever?" I asked.

"Never ever. It's too high, not even LeBron James can jump that high." Said Kim.

As we walked along the fence, I was startled by what I thought was the sound of wood followed by a low growl.

Later that week, Kim and the rest of us would face our greatest fear…

* * *

**A/N - Well there you have it, chapter 4! Please don't forget to review. Thank you once more Greendogg you rock! We hope you like and thanks for reading - DisneychannelLover and Greendogg.**


	5. A Big Mistake

Kim Possible: So the Sandlot

**A/N - Well here we are chapter 5. As normal a lot of credit goes to Greendogg for helping me and I do not own anything from The Sandlot to Kim Possible. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - A Big Mistake

There was as a moment in life where the best player on the team had no idea what was going to happen next. As for Kim, the idea of breaking a baseball apart had made no effect on her except for the part that we couldn't play any longer for that day. But when I told her that I had enough money to go and buy another ball we went together and came back with a fresh new ball to start with. But during the game, everyone was getting hot and tired, and they all wanted to bat. So Kim had asked her brother's Jim and Tim if they could whip up a machine that could pitch the baseball on its own, this was when I decided to make a stupid move and save Jim and Tim some time.

"I have a machine we could use." I stated as everyone looked at me.

"Well go get it!" Kim exclaimed.

I ran home to get it, smiling I went and feeling good about helping the team.

Once I got home, I carefully opened the backdoor and went in the house to make sure that no one was around. My mother and father were normally at work during this time of the day and wouldn't be back until dark. I walked into my Dad's office and began to look around for the machine I had seen earlier. After about fifteen minutes I found it sitting right next to a collection of famous baseballs that were signed by other players. With once last glance at the room I grabbed the machine and took off back to the sandlot. Once I got there, I had handed Kim the machine and told her what each part did so she knew. We had placed it on the pitcher's mound and turned it on. Within a few minutes, everyone was taking turns hitting the baseball and running the bases. About halfway through the game the machine had a baseball jam and Jim and Tim were trying to fix it. One they had managed to fix the problem, they turned it on.

This is where our problem started; when they had turned it on the machine had been in reverse.  
It began to suck up dirt, air and a spare baseball I had brought with me. Jim flipped the switch forward and the machine flew backwards and up into the air. We watched, waiting to see where it was going to land. After a couple minutes it hit the ground and landed on the other side of the fence. I began to run towards it and tried find a way to climb over to get it back. Just then, Felix's voice rang out.

"No!"

Next thing I knew, everyone was running towards me. What scared me the most was when everyone yelled at me to stop from going over the fence.

"Relax, guys I'll get it." I said.

"Stop!" I heard Jim shout.

"Ron, get down from there!" Kim yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Before I could do anything, Bonnie, Kim and Wade pulled me off the fence.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" I asked once more.

"Are you crazy?" Bonnie asked.

"You could've got yourself killed!" said Tim.

"Yeah, really." Jim agreed.

"What's the matter with you? I'm just going to go over and get the machine back. I have to." I answered while they all looked at me.

"Ron, you can't!" Kim exclaimed.

"But I thought…" I started to say when Bonnie interrupted.

"If you knew what was over there you would think twice." She said.

"Then how do we get the machine back?" I asked.

"We don't." said Wade.

"He's right." said Felix.

"It's history." said Monique.

"Kiss it good bye." said Jim.

"Sorry Ron, it's gone." Tim added.

"Game over," said Bonnie.

"We'll just make another machine tomorrow, you'll never see it again." Kim added. Everyone else agreed.

"Why not?" I asked as I crossed my arms, feeling frustrated and confused.

"The Beast." They said at the same time, which kind of crepped me out.

I looked at everyone with curious eyes when I decided to ignore their warning. However, as soon as I tried to climb the wall again Wade, Kim, and Bonnie all grabbed a hold of me and pulled me back down. I snickered at them when they did and grumbled under my breath. At first, everyone was giving a look of grief for not knowing what they were talking about.

Seeing how they weren't getting their point across, Kim spoke up.

"Ron, go over to that old car, look through that hole and be quiet."

"Why? What's back there?" I asked.

"Just go." Kim insisted.

I started to walk over and stopped when they all told me to keep quiet.

Looking through the hole near the car, I could see a yard, mostly made up of dried up grass and dirt. There was also an old toy rocket and basketball all covered in dust.

I saw my baseball, just within arm's reach. Before I could do anything, I saw the paw of some kind of large animal snatch the ball and drag it away.

I screamed and stepped down from the old rusted car that was by the fence. There was a loud snarl that came from the fence.

Kim, Bonnie and everyone else had walked me over to the dugout and we all sat down.

Kim had a look of shame on her face as she looked towards me, It kind of made me feel like I had just did something wrong. Bonnie was sending me a smirk for being an idiot, and so was Wade. Jim and Tim were giving me looks for not knowing what they were talking about as well. I was so confused because everyone was giving me looks and I had no idea what they were talking about in the first place. Monique and Felix were giving me looks that was saying I was stupid for not knowing what was behind that fence.

"S-something got the machine, what was that thing?" I asked.

I was about to speak again but closed my mouth when I saw Kim stand up and come over next to me, which she only turned around to look at everyone else and then back at me.

"Are you sure you don't know what the beast is?" Kim asked as I nodded my head.

"What is the beast?" I asked with curiosity while Kim looked at everyone again.

"Campout." Everyone said as I crossed my arms.

Boy was I getting sick of all of them speaking at the same time...

* * *

**A/N - There we go guys another chapter finished! This story is almost a sucess for a re-post! Thank you Greendogg as normal and we both hoped tha you guys liked this chapter as well. Please do not forget to leave a review, thanks for reading! - DisneyChannelLover and Greendogg**


	6. Mission Two, Campout

Kim Possible: So the Sandlot

**A/N - Well here we are chapter 6. Only one more chapter to post and then this story is finished and a sucessfull Re-post! As normal I would like to thank Greendogg for all of your help with this story you rock as normal! Also thank you all too who has read and reviewed we are glade you like the story so far! Anyway we do not own anything from The Sandlot to Kim Possible.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Mission Two/Campout

The lava was high, and when I mean high, I mean up to your neck high. We had to go on yet another mission this evening before the campout and things were not going as well as me and Kim were hoping they would. So far, we were tied up and almost being burned by boiling lava. Drakken and Shego had started the machine and left the room when Kim reached into her back pocket and pulled out her nail file. With it in her hands, she had cut the rope apart and we watched it fall from our bodies. Kim then grabbed a hold of me and pulled out her hairdryer and shot into the wall and we flew onto the other side of the room which had solid ground. We then both took off after Drakken and Shego and followed their path into the lair where the weapon was. At first, I had trouble moving since I was thinking of what just went on not only a couple of days ago. It all seemed to flash through my mind.

_Flash_

_My Dad and I were standing in my parent's room and I was returning the machine he had dropped off not too long ago._

_Flash_

_Tim and Jim had switched the machine back in reverse._

_Flash_

_The baseball had landed on the other side of the wall and everyone told me not to go after it. They all said because of "The Beast" and the scene faded in my mind._

"Ron a little help!" Kim yelled as Shego threw her into the wall.

I jumped into the air and stuck my foot out in front of Shego's face only to have Shego grab a hold of it and throw me as well. Only when she went after me, I slammed into Kim and she was knocked back down on the ground again. I stood up and charged towards Shego and slammed right into her side and knocked her down while rolling across the ground towards Drakken. As Shego and I were fighting, Kim had ran towards Drakken and slammed her fist right into his face and knocked him backwards into the self-destruct button. As Kim had done that, I was tossed off by Shego and into the small pond they had and fell deep into the water. Kim dove in and grabbed me, swam out, and pulled us up onto the surface only to drag me towards the door.  
As soon as we were out of the lair, the whole place exploded and everything went into shambles. Me and Kim cheered as we had completed another mission and headed right for the campout. In the distance we could Drakken yelling: "Kim Possible, you think you're all that but you're not!

With all of our clothes that were in the back of Kim's car, we didn't have to go home to get them and the rest of our camping supplies.

We got to the sandlot and Kim parked in the dirt patch that we had made a parking area for all of our cars, bikes and other means of transportation. We grabbed a hold of our stuff and headed towards the tree house that was near the other side of the field facing the home of the so called "Beast" itself. Climbing up we opened the door to see that everyone else was already set up and eating food. As soon as we entered, they had begun to question where we were and Kim had finally silenced them. I set up my sleeping bag in the left corner of the room and sat down on it. Next to me on my right, were Wade and Felix. Jim and Tim were across from us with a table behind them that had a few burning candles, gram crackers, chocolates, and marshmallows.

Kim was near the right side of the room next to Bonnie and Monique. So we were all pretty much in our own little spot and I knew that this sleepover was going to be fun.

"So where were..." Jim asked as Tim interrupted him.

"You guys?" Tim finished as I sent a weird look to Kim.

"Oh, we were on another mission...Drakken and Shego again." Kim answered with a smile.

"Again...man, don't they ever give up?" Felix asked.

Kim shook her head, although she had stopped Drakken and Shego before; it was only a matter of time before we would find them again.

"You want a s'more?" Monique asked.

"Some more what?" I replied.

"No, Ron I said do you want a s'more?" Monique continued.

"I haven't eaten anything so how can I have some more of something?" I asked.

Monique rolled her eyes.

"You're killing' me, Stoppable. Ok, now pay attention. This is s'mores stuff. You take a graham cracker; stick the chocolate on the graham. Then you roast a marshmallow." She explained.

"Don't set the place on fire, Monique." Felix warned.

"While it's roasting you stick it on the chocolate, take another graham cracker and cover it. It's kind of messy but really good." Said Monique.

She handed me the s'more and I took a bite. Monique was right, this was good!

"Guys, be quiet it just went to bed." Wade piped up as everyone hushed each other.

"What did?" I asked rather loudly only to be hushed by everyone.

"The Beast." They all said at the same time.

Everyone waited as Wade climbed onto the high shelf and sat down on it. He grabbed a hold of the flashlight and turned it on, and held it under his chin like he was going to tell a scary story. Kim, Bonnie, and Monique all were paying attention to him while I was sitting there waiting to hear what Wade had to say. Tim and Jim were making s'mores for everyone as Wade began his story about how a young kid and his group of friends had met "The Great Fear" and lived to tell the tail. The story itself-had nine kids in it only there were six boys and three girls. The girls names were Hayley, Jenny, and Penny, and the boys names were David, Johnnie, Mac, Tarquell, Sammy, and Saul and they had all witnessed "The Great Fear" a large dog called Thunder, which was the mother of "The Beast".

"The story of the Beast goes back a long time ago, before any of us learned to play baseball. Back to a place called… Barkin's Acres. It was about… ten years ago when people kept stealing stuff from Barkin's Acres junkyard. So Mr. Barkin, the guy who owned the place, got a pup from the dog pound. He turned her loose in the junkyard and fed her whole pieces of beef. She had big teeth and big paws and she didn't like anybody. Everyone was afraid because she could smell fear, so the neighborhood kids called her, The Great Fear. Mr. Barkin always kept the gate locked and because The Great Fear couldn't get out, she started to dig. Digging made her stronger and being chained up made it worse. Thunder eventually grew old and passed away. Before she died, Thunder had some puppies, but one pup was different.  
He was bigger than the others and chewed on everything. Months later, the pup grew into a beast and he grew big and mean. He protected the junkyard with one thing on his mind… chase everyone that broke in! And he did and he liked it. A lot! The Beast was the best junkyard dog that ever lived. Then, phone calls came in reporting all the missing people, the ones The Beast had caught. It added up to about… a hundred twenty… one hundred and seventy three guys. It's all true. They never found a single person. Not one. Some say they all got away, but we all know what really happened. The Beast ate them! He ate them bone and all. One day, a little kid and her family moved into the neighborhood.

On her way to preschool, she passed by Mr. Barkin's yard. He forgot to lock the gate, the night before so The Beast got out and chased the little kid. Nobody knows what happened after that, some say she hops around on one leg. Others say her family moved away and the bite on her leg became infected by The Beast's saliva. Anyway, The Beast was too good at his guard dog job so he had to be retired. My Grandpa, Dwayne Wade worked for the Middleton Dog Pound back then. He ordered Mr. Barkin to build a fence and chain up The Beast so he couldn't get out and chase children again. So, that's where he's been for five years and that's where he'll be for the rest of his life. Because when Mr. Barkin asked how long The Beast had to be chained up, my Grandpa said…

"Forever... forever, forever… forever!"

"And so, The Beast sits there behind that fence, waiting for the day when he can break the chain and get out and chase people again…"

We had finished the story around eleven and by then everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats including Kim.

"See Ron? You can't go over there, nobody ever has, nobody ever will." Said Bonnie.

"Uh, no offense, Wade you have a great imagination and all, but aren't we too old for camp stories?" I asked.

"This isn't a story! It's true! Everything that goes over that fence becomes the property of The Beast!" Wade replied.

Just then, I had an idea.

"I got it! Why don't we knock on Mr. Barkin's door? I'm sure if we ask he'll go in the yard and get the ball." I suggested.

Everyone instantly disagreed, I could hear various shouts of "No way!" and "Are you nuts?!"

"Mr. Barkin is the meanest guy in the neighborhood. There's no way he'd do that." Said Wade.

I chuckled. "Yeah, sure."

A few seconds later, I heard a loud snarl from behind the fence.

"Wha-what was that?!" I stuttered.

"D-did you hear that?!" Monique asked.

We heard it again and screamed.

For the next fifteen minutes, nobody said a thing.

A short time later and after getting over the shock, we now were playing various games that everyone had brought. As we were playing we were thinking of ways to get the ball back from Mr. Barkin's yard. I had moved my piece across the board when Wade saw that he was going to lose and tossed every piece off the board and onto the floor, everyone began to complain immediately. Next, after playing monopoly we had moved to scrabble, which was more fun since there were two to three people in a team. Wade had formed one of the longest words I have ever seen and Bonnie had grabbed a hold of the board and tossed the pieces onto the floor once again, only to have everyone complain even more. So we all decided to give up on the board games and decided to head on to bed for the night. All I could think about was how my life was going to be ruined if we didn't figure out a way to get that ball back. Before I knew it, I had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N - Well ther you have it chapter six! Like I said earlier thank you Greendogg for everything only one more chapter too go! Also please do not forget to leave a review as well! Thank you for Reading! - DisneyChannelLover and Greendogg**


	7. The Final Showdown

Kim Possible: So the Sandlot - A Kim Possible Fanfic...

**A/N - Well here we are the last chapter! Thank you all too have read and reviewed this story. Thank you to Greendogg for all of your help in writting the final draft! This story is dedicated to Greendogg and Greendogg alone I hope we work on another story together soon! Thank's to Bob Schooly and Mark McCork for creating Kim Possible as well as the people that created The Sandlot (Didn't know who made it). Without the creators this story wouldn't be on this sight today! Once more thank you to everyone who has made this story a re-posting process complet! I do not own anything from The Sandlot to Kim Possible!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Final Showdown

We all gathered the next day as Kim finally had an idea of a way to get the ball back from The Beast and have it home safe and sound. After explaining that the ball was autographed by some of my Dad's favorite players, she agreed that we had to get it back.

As we headed to the sandlot I noticed Kim freeze when she saw Mrs. Lipsky walking her dog.

"Kim, you ok?" I asked.

"Ye-yeah, Ron. I'm fine." She replied.

So we were standing in the sandlot by the old fence that no one has ever crossed. Kim had a pan and a long ruler glued together...I had a pair of binoculars and a walkie-talkie to contact her. Wade, Bonnie, and Felix, were all holding Monique up so she was able to see over the fence if we were close to the item.

"Ok, nice and easy… closer, closer…" I said.

After Kim got the pan close enough I gave her the order to stop.

"All right, now go real slow…" I said.

"Just a little bit further." I told her.

Once Kim had the pan over the ball, I smiled.

"You got it!"

"Ok, I'll pull it back." Said Kim but before we could do anything, a large dog-like creature placed its paw the ruler.

Everyone screamed when they saw what happened.

"Pull it back! Pull it back!" I yelled.

"I'm trying!" Kim shouted.

She pulled back as hard as she could but The Beast was too strong and the ruler snapped in half.

Well groaned and sighed.

"Well, that didn't work." I said.

"We gotta try again." Bonnie said.

"Any ideas?" Kim asked.

Jim and Tim smiled at each other than at the rest of us.

Twenty minutes later, Jim and Tim were next to me and had another way to get the ball back.

They gathered up three old vacuum cleaners and turned one of the on. Wade and Bonnie lowered the pipe down from the clubhouse into the yard.

"It's not working, we need more power." Wade yelled.

Tim switched on the second vacuum, we were so close but we didn't have the ball just yet.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

"Not yet, better start up the last one." Bonnie shouted.

Jim switched on the third and last vacuum and sure enough it worked.

"We got it!" said Wade.

Just then we heard a loud clank, The Beast had wrapped its jaws around the pipe and snapped it shut.

We all shouted in fear and pulled back.

"Turn it off!" I said.

Jim, Tim and Monique tried to turn the vacuums off but it wasn't working.

"Wait are you waiting for?" I asked.

"We can't shut them off!" said Monique.

"It's too late, everybody out!" Jim shouted.

"Run!" said Tim.

Monique climbed down the rope ladder, Jim and Tim jumped out a nearby window and onto a soft patch of grass.

I tried to escape but it was too late. The vacuums shorted out and the next thing I knew there was a loud boom, smoke and dust was everywhere.

Kim, Bonnie and Felix rushed over to the tree house as I climbed down.

I coughed and shook off the excess dirt and dust.

"I think I may have underestimated The Beast." I admitted.

Everyone else nodded.

Just then, a kid came over to us on his skateboard. We had all seen him before. His name was Arty. His Dad was Martin Smarty, the man who owned and founded Smarty-Mart.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, stepping off the board.

"We were trying to get a ball back, it went over the fence." I said.

"And now…" Jim said.

"The Beast…" Tim added.

"Has it." Felix finished.

"I can get that ball back for you," Arty offered.

"You can?" I asked.

"How? Nobody can outrun The Beast." Said Wade.

"Please, I can outrun any dog. You see these tags?" Arty asked as he showed us a collection of dog tags that were around his neck.

"These tags come from every dog I've ever outran. Mrs. Lipsky's poodle, Motor Ed's Doberman… you get the point. No dog has ever caught me." Said Arty.

"All right, what's it going to cost us?" Kim asked.

"Nothing, just The Beast's tag. I've been wanting that name tag for a long time. Just tell me what to do." Arty answered.

"Follow us." Said Kim, leading Arty over to a hole in the fence.

She told Arty how we tried to get the ball back and showed him where it was.

"Eh, this'll be as easy as pie." Said Arty.

We watched as Arty entered the yard.

All of us were sweating and scared.

Arty stopped halfway when we all heard a loud snort.

We all held our breath as he kept going and picked up the ball.

"See guys? I told you, easy as pie." He said.

The Beast was asleep the whole time and only woke up just as Arty was about to leave.

Arty turned around, looking right at The Beast who was growling.

Next thing we heard was Arty screaming and the sound of clothes shredding.

Two minutes later, he came back out on our side of the fence. His shirt was ripped in various places.

"Where's the ball?" I asked.

"Did you get it?" Jim and Tim asked at the same time.

"I did but, he saw me and… almost caught me too." said Arty.

"Really?" I asked.

"That's not a normal dog; I've never seen anything like it." Arty confessed.

"And what exactly is it?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, some kind of giant monster dog… thing." Arty answered.

"I'm going home… you guys are on your own. Sorry."

And with that Arty got on his skateboard and rode away.

After Arty was gone, everyone looked at each other.

"We've been going about this all wrong." said Bonnie.

"We need to try something else. An aerial approach, The Beast would never expect it." She added.

We all nodded and decided to give it a try.

A short time later, we had Tim strapped up in a safety harness hanging over the fence.

"Ok, lower me down." He said.

Felix and Wade turned the handle and lowered Tim down.

"Almost, just a little more." said Bonnie.

Once Tim got close enough, to the ground he told us to stop.

He picked up the ball which was covered in drool.

"Yuck!" he said, almost dropping it.

"Ok, I got it, pull me up." Tim said to us.

"He got the ball guys, pull him up!" Kim shouted from the ground.

I noticed Rufus pulling on my leg and pointing at Tim.

"What is it, Rufus?" I asked.

Just as Wade and Felix pulled the rope back up we were all startled by a loud growl.

An inch away from Tim's face was The Beast and he wasn't happy to see Tim in his yard.

Everyone screamed and tried to pull Tim back up.

We managed to grab him before The Beast could get him and in the process Tim dropped the ball.

Kim decided to take a break which none of us objected to.

"We might as well forget about it," said Felix.

"Yeah, there's no way we can get that ball back." Wade agreed.

"But we have to, do you know what'll happen if my Dad finds out I lost that ball?!" I asked.

Just then Kim had an idea.

"I think I know how we can get that ball back."

"How?" I asked.

"I'll get it." Kim offered.

"Wait, you mean going over the fence to face The Beast?" Wade asked.

"You got it." said Kim.

It was my last chance. I knew I had to get that ball back. So we stopped fooling around and got serious. We decided to try something that nobody else ever thought of. Using brains instead of brawn.

As Kim prepared to climb over the fence, I went up to her.

"Kim, you really don't have to do this." I said.

"Sorry Ron, but I've got to." She said.

As she climbed on top of the old rusty car I noticed the red mark on Kim's ankle that I had seen when we were at the carnival.

I gasped.

"It's you! You're that little kid from the story!" I exclaimed.

Kim looked at me and nodded.

We all watched as she went over the fence.

It didn't long for her to find the ball.

But The Beast had already seen her and started barking.

I watched as he and Kim stared at each other.

The Beast growled and showed his teeth as she reached down and grabbed the ball.

We all watched and cheered as Kim ran back to the fence and over the other side.

But we soon stopped as The Beast jumped over and began to chase Kim.

"What are we waiting for? Come 'on!" I shouted.

Everyone ran after The Beast who was still chasing Kim.

We ran for a while trying to keep up.

The Beast chased Kim down the block, then to Upperton Park. Brick's team was in the middle of a game when Kim ran by, followed by The Beast.

Brick and his teammates stopped what they were doing and watched.

"Did you see the size of that dog?" Zita asked.

"It was huge!" said Josh.

We ran through the field hoping to catch up to Kim.

"Stoppable, what's going on?" Brick asked.

"Can't talk now, Brick I'll explain later! I shouted.

We later found Kim running through the parking lot of a local Smarty-Mart. The Beast was still chasing her and showed no signs of stopping.

"She'll never outrun that dog!" I said.

"Oh yes she will, let's go!" said Wade as we all started running again.

People just leapt out of our way as we came near them, but all we could do was run. After about a three more blocks we all decided it was best if we split up into groups. So Wade and Monique split up going north, I went south, Jim and Tim went west, Felix and Bonnie went east. Kim knocked down a trash can and other junk and I fell over it while trying to keep up.

"Back to the Sandlot!" she yelled.

Everyone else eventually caught up and we were back to where we started.

Kim was only two feet ahead of The Beast and had no choice but to go through the hole in the fence. The Beast followed, refusing to quit.

The fence collapsed and kicked up a lot of sand and dust.

We all coughed until the dust cleared.

That's when I saw The Beast trapped under the wooden boards of the fence.

He couldn't get up and he looked hurt.

I ran over and tried to pick up the boards but they were too heavy.

"Come' on guys, help me!" I shouted.

"Why?" Felix asked.

"He's hurt, if we don't move this thing he could die. Please?!" I begged.

Felix and everyone else looked at each other and walked over.

We all picked up the broken fence and lifted it off The Beast.

He stood up and walked up to me and wasn't even an inch away from my face. Shaking in fear I waited for it to rip me to shreds, eat me alive but then I opened one eye to still only see it standing in front of me. Within seconds it did the least thing I had expected a creature like this to ever do in my life, it began to lick my face.

"It...Likes you?" Bonnie asked with shock as I sat there with a numb feeling.

"I-I guess." I replied as the dog licked my face once more.

"I don't believe it." Wade said with wide eyes.

"But..." Jim started with confusion.

"How?" Tim finished as I crossed my arms again.

"Aw…A boy and his dog." Monique said.

Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Wait, where's Kim?" I asked.

Just then I noticed something laying there in the dirt.

"Kim!" I shouted and ran over to her.

"Guys, help me!" I called.

"We gotta get her out of there." said Bonnie.

We all began to dig, but stopped when The Beast pushed us aside and started digging.

He grabbed Kim by her shirt and pulled her out.

"Is she breathing?" Felix asked.

We all watched and waited not sure of what to do.

I noticed Kim's body twitch, she coughed for a moment.

The Beast licked her face, which clear up her airways and allowed her to breathe.

She opened her eyes and saw huge Tibetan Mastiff staring at her. He was a huge dog with black fur and brown patches on his face and legs and big brown eyes.

"Uh… thanks…" Kim said, she looked at the dog's tag and read it.

"Tiger."

"Alright well let's get him back to his owner." Kim replied.

I nodded my head in agreement.

I grabbed a hold of the dog's collar and we began to walk back towards the house near the sandlot. By the time we had got there it had become twilight and the sky was changing colors before us. I knocked the door and waited.

"Who's there?" somebody asked.

"Uh, Hi I'm Ron Stoppable. My friends and I just wanted to bring your dog back." I said.

"Tiger?! How'd he get out?" the man asked as he opened the door.

"Well, you see sir we were trying to get a baseball from your yard and The Beast… I mean, Tiger, came after us." I explained.

The man, Mr. Barkin laughed.

"You know, fifteen years ago some kids just like you tried to do the same thing. They did all kinds of crazy stuff to get their ball back. If they had just knocked on the door and told me what happened I would've got the ball for them." Said Mr. Barkin.

"See? I told you!" I said to Wade.

Everyone else began to complain.

"Do you know what we went through?!" Monique asked.

"We're sorry we knocked down your fence." Felix apologized.

"You did, huh? Do you know how long it took me to put that up?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"W-we'll fix it." I offered.

"Tell you what, you fix the fence and walk Tiger twice a week. I just don't have the time anymore and he doesn't get out much. I… wouldn't want him to turn mean or anything." Said Mr. Barkin.

"Sure, Mr. Barkin, we'll walk your dog for you." I said.

"You kids wouldn't be trying to avoid me because of some story about me being some man who trains dogs to chase kids, would you?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"Well…" we all said.

"Uh-huh, that story is still going around, isn't it?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"Ye-yes sir." Wade answered.

"Well, thank you for bringing my dog back. Not too many people would have done that and I wouldn't want him to end up in the pound." said Mr. Barkin.

Before anyone could do anything, Tiger got up and ran off.

"Hey! Comeback!" I shouted.

"Where's he going?" Kim asked.

"Let him go, he's probably going for a visit." said Mr. Barkin.

We all followed Tiger who stopped at a house at the end of the block.

"I don't get it, what's he doing?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, why is standing there?" Tim said.

Bonnie smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? He's in love." She said.

She opened the gate and Tiger walked in.

"That's his friend, that's probably why he's been trying to get out, so he could visit her." Bonnie explained.

In the front yard of the house was a beautiful black German shepherd. She and Tiger obviously knew each other.

"Oh, I get it." Felix said.

"Ye-yeah, that makes sense." I said.

Bonnie, Monique and Kim laughed.

"Boys…" they said at the same time.

We got the ball back and I was spared being grounded by my Dad.

After fixing Mr. Barkin's fence, he decided to come watch us play baseball and eventually became our coach. Everything had turned out to be great after that.

Two months later, Tiny, the German shepherd who lived down the block, had five puppies. Three of them looked like her and two looked like Tiger.

Bonnie, Kim and Monique each picked one out and Mr. Barkin kept the other two.

I kept in touch with everyone over the years. After high school a lot of things changed.

Arty took over Smarty-Mart after his Dad retired and opened two stores in Canada.

"Say, you wouldn't know about some kid who's been going around the neighborhood snatching dog tags, would you?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"Uh… no, sir. I better go, I think I hear my Dad calling me… later!" said Arty before running off.

One-by-one everyone had left Middleton for one reason or another.

After college, Bonnie went on to become a professional cheerleader for the Middleton Mad Dogs. She married the team's star player, Brick Flagg. They had a daughter one year later.

Wade got a scholarship for Upperton's community college and got a degree in computer programming. He now runs Kim's website and designs the different gadgets she uses on missions.

Jim and Tim became rocket scientists like their Dad and started their own company called,  
J and T rockets.

Felix specialized in cybertronics and invented a multipurpose wheelchair after a tragic car accident left him unable to use his legs. Prior to that, he married Zita. They have two kids.

Tara and Josh stayed together throughout high school. Josh opened his own photography and art studio. Tara became the coach for a Little League team called the Upperton Seahawks. She and Josh eventually got married and have two daughters and one son.

Liz and Big Mike got married too. Big Mike became a professional baseball player and Liz started her own line of designer clothes with a sports theme.

Crystal and Junior kept in touch during high school and college. They went into acting and became the stars of a popular TV show, called The Ball Game. They've been married for two years and are expecting twins.

Tiger, whose nickname was changed from The Beast to The Middleton Mad Dog, lived to be one hundred years old… uh, in dog years.

Monique got a job at Club Banana and worked her way up. She and Vinny later got married and now co-own two Club Banana stores and have four kids.

As for Drakken and Shego… they escaped from prison and no one ever saw them again. Rumor has it, they have a secret lair up in the mountains near Middleton, but I don't know for sure.

I was the last to leave the neighborhood.

Kim and I followed each other through college then went our separate ways.

We met again a year later in San Francisco, California.

And… just like that first day we met, I was afraid to speak... when I didn't get enough courage to talk, she talked for me.

She said you're supposed to say, "Will you marry me?" And I said yes!

We still save the world as a married couple and over the years had many adventures together and of course, Rufus was with us on every single one.

Even though our friends had moved away, we all eventually came back to Middleton.

The sandlot was still there, only now, our kids play there but we always make time to attend their games. But I would never forget the memory of that fateful summer where I had gotten us into the biggest pickle anyone could have ever been in...

* * *

**A/N - Well there we are the final chapter done! This story is now completed and will stay completed on this sight forever!:) Thank you one more time to Greendogg for all of your help with this story! Our Re-post is a sucess!:) Also thanks for all the wounderful reviews! As well as to not forget to review please! Thanks for Reading and enjoying the story! - DisneyChannelLover and Greendogg**


End file.
